


You will!

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek - Alternate Original Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP make up sex.  Really, there's nothing more</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge and Torrid Tuesday prompt _Make up sex_!
> 
> Not beta read, my apologies for errors.

“NO!” Chekov pushed him. Pushed him hard. Hard enough that Leonard lost his balance and stumbled backward until he hit the wall. He’d known what he did, the ship wide memo he’d written, would piss Pavel off. He just never expected the violent explosion that was happening. “You will take it back! You will go!”

“I will not!” McCoy raged back but kept his body still. Well, he put an effort into looming, but that never seemed to work with Chekov. “It’s a ridiculous idea that you cooked up in your ridiculous little head and I’m not-”

“I AM RIDICULOUS?!” Pavel shoved him again. “I am the smartest man you know! And you think I am ridiculous? You throw a child’s tantrum over this?” His arms went wide as if to encompass the entire ship. “And you think **_I_** am ridiculous?” He turned away and began to pace. Back and forth, away from McCoy and toward him. “This fight is ridiculous! And I am tired of it, Leonard! So tired! There has been enough of you not wanting people to know about us. Enough of pretending that they don’t already know! Enough of hiding in this room because you don’t want to talk to people! I have friends, Leonard! I want to celebrate with them. I want to share a happy occasion with them! With you! There has been en-”

McCoy grabbed Pavel just before he turned away again, surprised him into silence without meaning to. He moved his hand to the back of Chekov’s neck, thumb resting under the delicate ear. “I am sorry.” McCoy leaned forward and kissed Pavel, as if to prove his point. To demonstrate, physically, just how sorry he was.

When they broke apart they were both panting, flushed, and their hands had begun to wander. “You should be sorry.” Pavel kissed him again, teeth scraping over Leonard’s lower lip. “I want you to be sorry.” His hands moved to Leonard’s shoulders, fists clenching as they dueled out another kiss. “But it will not be made better by a quick fuck this time. You won’t just kiss me and drag me to the bed and get me to agree to your plans with your cock this time.”

McCoy smiled, doubting the hushed words spoken into his mouth. He lost his grin when Pavel pulled away slightly, started putting pressure on McCoy’s shoulders, started pushing him down.

“Take it out.” Pavel asked politely when McCoy was on his knees. “I want to see what it does to you.” He stroked Leonard’s hair. “I want to see how how ridiculous you think I am when I am fucking your mouth.”

He pushed the bottom half of his uniform down, halfway down his thighs. Comfort, discomfort, and excitement hitting him as his growing erection was freed. He looked up at the man he owed so much of an apology to, the man he would have been devastated without if Pavel had chosen to walk rather than to rant. Leonard stroked himself, his eyes never leaving Pavel’s face.

“You are so pretty like that.” Chekov smiled. “Now me, show me how much you want to taste me.”

Leonard pulled the black pants in front of him down, he expected to pull them off but was stopped with a hand movement and a shake of Pavel’s head. _Fuck!_ That was even hotter that Leonard would have thought. Just a quick dirty _I’m going to fuck your face_. Leonard couldn’t wait. He leaned forward again and let his tongue lick Chekov’s cock. His hands went to the slight hips in front of him, and within moments Leonard couldn’t tease anymore. He wrapped his lips around Chekov and took him in as much as he could.

“So hot.” Pavel muttered. “You would beg me for this, wouldn’t you?” McCoy groaned an affirmative noise around his mouthful. “Yes, you would.” Chekov let Leonard suck at him for a minute, smiled at the trick Leonard did with his tongue that Chekov had enjoyed since their first night together.

“Enough.” Pavel said eventually, stroking at McCoy’s jaw. “I will.” His hips jerked forward slightly, and McCoy recalled the words that had been used.

His hands traced down Chekov’s thighs until he was told to touch himself. He adjusted his height slightly, licked his palm and let his jaw relax as he began pulling at his own erection per the instructions.

Pavel’s hands held tight to McCoy’s head as he spoke and moved. “Does it feel as good as when I touch you? This? You are excited to have me pressing into your face, excited to have my cock in your mouth?”

Leonard groaned loudly. He increased the pace of his own hand.

“Do you wonder...” The words stuttered out. “If I will want to come on your face or down your throat?” Pavel groaned at his own words. His hips began to move faster but with less precision.

McCoy felt like a god there on his knees.

Pavel’s hands tightened in his hair, and Leonard felt it. Felt it travel from his scalp and down his spine until he was spurting in his own hand.

He must have made a noise, probably groaned around Chekov’s cock again. “Yes. Just like that.” The younger man kept slamming his body into Leonard’s mouth, and by the time he was coherent enough to wonder if Pavel did want to come on his skin or in his mouth he was already swallowing.

Leonard reached up to hold Pavel still as aftershocks ran through his body. Pavel was right that it was so hot, and not at all ridiculous. He licked at the sensitive cock still in front of his face, and then Leonard put Pavel’s uniform to rights.

He felt fingers tracing across the stubble on his cheeks and looked up into amazing eyes. Leonard smiled.

Pavel smiled back. “You _will_ go to your birthday party. And you will pretend to be surprised.”


End file.
